Dreams Come True
by Kanrisha
Summary: this is a fanfiction and its my first book here in fanfiction.net. feel free to send some reviews
1. Plot

Haruto was named after the season 'spring' thus named HARUto. He is an author and an artist who has a passion in gaming. even though he is not a well known writer,his works are well loved by many. In his free time, he would either watch his favorite anime, read manga, play videogames, but what makes him a unique person was the fact that he loves hot springs so much, that he has his personal hotspring in his house. One night, he was staring at the window to see a shooting star. he wished to be able to meet the characters that he so loved that, he would set aside his life just to make it come true. he always dreamt about scenarios of what will happen if it comes true. fair enough, his wish came true. his real body went to coma while his soul ventures into the multiverse, finding a new body to occupy. when he comes to, he was in a dark room which is lit by a single crystal with a power button. what will happen if he is reborn as a new identity, new person, and a new life?


	2. A simple wish

**Haruto POV **

I wish, I can meet the characters that I love...oh, my name is Haruto Kenzaki. im 16 years old, and am a graduate of high school. I am an author of unknown identity but my works are to be accounted for. they are actually really popular in kids and teenagers. not that I care about what adults say. after all, theyre the one who criticise my works negatively. saying that my works are being a medium of laziness.

It is 4:00 in the morning and the sound of typing resonates all around me. I am currently writing a chapter on the new book,im,writing. My name may not be famous, but my pen name is. I still,get so tired when writing chapters but it does not matter.

"*sip* ah...hot chocolate really is good early in the morning. gotta hand it to the cold weather, makes it more satisfying to go on a hot bath." I say as I took another sip,of the hot chocolate. School ended a month ago, meaning that I can write to my hearts content.

As I continue to type at my laptop, a ring on my phone is heard. o picked it up to see that my friend,kenni,was calling me. so I complied. " hey kenni, sup?"ー"yo, why are you up early again?"ー" ya know..writing chapters for the new book im about to publish."ー "if your so famous, why not reveal who ylu really are? who Toharu really is under the mask!"

it always makes me wonder if I should reveal myself to the public...my friend actually supports me on revealing my true self. not just as toharu, but as haruto. even if I get out of my business ( being an author), kenni can continue my stories for me. like they say, 'great minds thing alike'

"think you can reach goal today?" kenny asked " oh yeah! I already got a headstart so why not!"ー "heh, good luck" with that, kenni ended the call. " seems like I ran out of hot choco...ill get some later." with that, the sound of typing continued to resonate all around the room.

if your wondering why im not getting yelled at by my parents,well, they work overseas. they give me allowance but they actually dont care about me during summer. any reason behing that? well, lets go back to see what happened when school ended.

***flashback* **

" can you tell me WHY your packing up?" I asked my parents as I eat my food. "well, your father and I are now stationed overoverseas!"ー" dont worry kid, we wont bother you. we will send you your allowance per month okay?" my father says as I took my last bite. " well, while were at it, lets go on a date~" mom says as dad continues to,flirt with mom."ugh, get a room, PLEASE!"

***flashback end ***

by the time I finishmaking the first chapter, it has been completely 5 hours. "***sigh* **I guess I can take a break." I cooked breakfast and then took a bath. " aahh...this is bliss..." being dipped into a hot spring really makes my day."hm... I wonder what the next chapter should be?" then the phone rings.

" yo haru, how are ya?" kenni,checked if I was okay since one time, I overworked myself and things got out of hand. " i'm fine, im taking a bath right now. I just finished making the first chapter."ー " have you eaten your breakfast?"ー

" yeah, look, I know youryour worried about me, but I can manage myself"ー

"suuuure...keep telling yourself that."

***ding* *dong***

the sound of the doorbell was heard." well haru, I see chie-chan has come to visit"ー" don't misunderstand, she's just supervising if im doing my job properly"ー"suuuure...ill leave you with her okay? good luck!" with that, kemmi finished the call while I went to the door and opened it to see chie-chan.

" good morning haru"ー" likewise"ー"mind if I come in?"ー" sure." I let chie-chan in. her name is Sakanori CHIEHARA, my childhood friend and my publisher. Chie almost always come here to check on me and then hang out. Ive never really told chie-chan alot about me so were still into the stage of knowing each other. I just treat her like a big sister just like when we were 2 years old. at least its what mom told me.

"how long has it been since we met again chie-chan?"ー" it has been 3 months since we saw each other after 15 years. even though im only a month older than you." she is currently same age as me and my birthday is at 3 months in the near future. I whipped up a nice lunch and after that, chie-chan did the washing while I continued to write a chapter.

**_A few hours later _**

I finished making the second chapter as chie also finished cooking dinner. I hit up kenni telling him I finished the core goal everyday. after we ate dinner, chie-chan went to a separate bath while I went to my hot spring. after taking our baths, chie-chan aaid something I never expected her to say.

"can I sleep with you?"ー"huh? what do you mean chie-chan?"ー" well, I've been having nightmares for a while so I wondered if its okay if I slept with you." so thats what she meant...should I? o should I not? it will be embarrasing to sleep with chie-chan for me so...

" fine, ill sleep on the floor and you sleep-"ー" no! you sleep with me, at.the.bed." this is bad. whenever she is doing this, there is no escape."fine" I sat at the chair near my study desk and look at the window while chie-chan sat at the table. I never really took a good look at her. her wavy black hair really compliments her purple eyes...

"look haru! shooting stars! make a wish!" 'i wish to be able to meet the characters that I love...' is what is in my mind but I can tell what chie-chan is thinking since she said it out loud. " I wish to be able to stay beside haru anywhere." I look at her with a questionable look as she just motioned for us to be at bed.

"sweet dreams haru."ー" night chie-chan."ー" mou...you didnt say 'sweet dreams back..."ー" ***sigh* **fine, sweet dreams, chie."ー" ehehe..." with that, we went to sleep and I have to say, I,forgot that she likes to hog the bed! "oof!"ー" ***snore* **ehehe..." she looks kinda cute sometimes so I let her be and went to sleep.

**_in dreams _**

"huh?" I see chie-chan in the distance running towards me. " haru!!!" she stopped beside me and a voice then rang all around us and I see chie-chan change from her looks.

" huh? why'd you change?" ー " what do you mean chie-chan?" I noticed my voice got higher, like it changed back into my 8 year old voice. I also notice my height changed and also chie-chan's voice change. 'wake up' a voice rang all around us prompting for us to wake up.

" urk." I woke up next to the new chie-chan. " what's your name?" a small girl sktting on a book who is blonde and cute asked." haru...to..."ー" this is amazing...to have another cpu born from shares...and they're twins too...I wonder how uzume will comprehend this?" oh! so I was sent into the world of hyperdimension with chie-chan. speaking of chie-chan, I shook her awake.

" uhh...morning haru..."ー" ah, young lady, what js your name?" the girl on the book asked her." im haruna!" huh? haruna? I leaned over to chie-chan to ask a question. "hey chie" I whispered" why did you say haruna, not chie? not satisfied?"ー" a voice told me im now named haruna." she whispered back " okay..."

"my name is histoire, the oracle of planeptune. right now, your in the share chamber. you two are the first ever cpu candidates-" a loud slam was heard which promptly made Histoire stop. " Uzume, these two are now your-"ー" what the damn heck happened Histoire?! you called me sayi g its an emergency! who are these children?!" ー " I was about to explain when you interrupted me."

_**3 hours of explaining nep logic later...**_

" hi im Haruto Tennouboshi, this is my sister Haruna Tennouboshi."ー" hello" ー" Im Uzume Tennouboshi, pretty cool name right?" they began talking and talking till they finally fell asleep. Uzume's arms around the twins. Haruto on the left and Haruna on the right.

**CHAPTER END **


	3. Sealed in decades

**Haruto POV**

it has been at least three years since me and Haruna were born. we spent our time working with big sis Uzume. for some reaaon, I keep seeing big sis disappear in thin air. well, Haruna told me I was only blinded when it happens because she can still see sis when that happens.

"so...what are we doing again sis?"ー "Oh, were going to do some work."ー "Work?" Me and haruna said at the same time. This was a first for the both of us to work outside the basilicom. Our routine is that I work in the morning, haruna work on the evening on the paperwork while sis goes out to do quests. Me an Haruna were accustomed to do paperwork so we definitely needed to adopt this.

**Several Decades Later**

"uzume, are you sure you need to do that?" Histoire asked big sis to assure her. Big sis wanted to seal herself to make the people happy but me and Haruna weren't. " If big sis is going, then im coming too." I say to Histoire." wherever Haruto is, I will go with him." Haruna added." Come on Haruto,Haruna. you two need to manage the nation. who would lead the nation?" Big sis told us." To hell with that!" I interjected."Besides, a new cpu will be born anyway." Haruna told us.

"Histoire, Please. take care." the three of us said to her." I will. and I will remember you even if it took decades before you come back." with thay, we channeled our shares to seal ourselves. though, our sealed appearances are different. sis is a console that she made while me and haruna were the cartridge and the platform. while we were sealed, we were transported.

**Shin POV **

Me and the others were mountain trekking.when we reached a cave to set camp, what we saw surprised us. 2 Kids that are twins, are asleep being cuddled by a bear. they are also different in gender, a boy and a girl.

" aww, how cute." yuri whispered." hey maria, are they some kind of long lost siblings of yours?" Alice asked the redhead." I don't think so, but i'd accept them as my siblings nonetheless." spouted maria. I could definitely see the girls wanting to cuddle with them. they looked at me while I looked at aug. he looked away from me.

'you traitor!!!' I thought as I processed an answer for the girls. "hmm..." they anticipated an answer but Sizilien reassured me which removed the pressure " Only if they want to." as the other girls except for maria and Sizilien slump down the rock floor. " come on, lets lay the sleeping bags down."ー why not just use your portal thingymabob?" alice asked." well, granny melida and grandpa merlin aren't home. plus, who would take cate of those kids?"ー" good point" they say as one of the kids woke up from their slumber.

**Haruna POV**

I woke up in a cave while being cuddled bby a biig fluffy bear!! It was so comfortable tha I could sink into its fur. well, I noticed that I was being noticed by a bunch of people to wake up before Haruto. im not actually good with new people so I pamicked and decided to wake haruto up." hey, hey nii! wake up!" I shook him to wake him up to no avail.

my eyes began to water as I try to wake Haruto up. " nii...wake up..." my tears were about to fall as I continue to shake him." that kid isn't waking up, should we help her?" the blonde girl who looks like an 8 year old asked the guy with short purplish hair as he was seen in a deep thought.

one of the girls, the girl with brownish orange hair with huge assets walked towards me and sat. "want me to help?" I nod as she created a water ball on her hands. "here, throw it at him." I aimed it at him and threw it but it was stopped by a green, thick, hexagon shaped, glass-like magic as he woke up.

" ***yawn* **geez... I was looking at my archive...can't wait a bit?" haruto said as he stretches his arms. the two of us have a certain ability. my brother has an ability to put his mind in a library-like place known as an archive. it also includes information on each world we visit. my powers are the ability to tame any animals, talk to them, and attract them to help us in times of need. in this case, the bear must have been attracted to my presence to help us and keep us from gettkng cold.

" thank you mr bear..." I say as the bear growled lowly and went to sleep." mou...I wanted to play with him!" haruto said." how cute." the girl with big assets mumbled. I hid behind Haruto since I forgot I wanted to wake him to talk for me. "***sigh* **you really need to come out of your shell..."

" we forgot to introduce ourselves. My name is Haruto Tennouboshi and this is my twin Haruna Tennouboshi."ー "hi..." I say as I hid behind haruto." she seems like a shy one." the boy with purplish hair said. "well, why not introduce ourselves?" the girl with sky blue hair suggests.

**_Minutes later _**

" and im shin wolford." shin then walked towards haruto and lent his hand forward. Haruto accepted it and shook his hand. "im intrigued about what this so called archive is."ー "you and me both." Haruto said. they began talking about their thing while the others came towards me and began a conversation.

"there he goes again..." Sizilien said while the others nodded. "why dont you tell us about yourself?" Maria added. "W-well...I like animals...We have a big sister that looks like Maria-chan a bit..." Maria had her Eyes Wide open as I pulled ouout a picture of me, Big sis, and haruto. They peeked at my back to see what I was holding.

"looks nearly identical..." olivia confirmed. "Well...what happened to her?" Maria asked. "W-well...she's...asleep. somewhere..." I changed the scenario. I dont want anyone to get involved. "So... is she missing?" Maria asked. "No...we were-" ー" Hey haruna! come see!" haruto interrupted. I see him being invisible but his clothes are still visible. "W-w-What the?!?!? STOP THAT!!! -" I was disgusted by the idea.

**minutes later... *Night Time* **

"Hey haruna...when we go back, Let's tell sis all of our adventures!" haruto said. To be honest, I dont know if we would be back there if we were unsealed. would we even be unsealed? when suddenly, a loud explosion was heard outside. we went outside to see people with red irises and green schlera. they are giving us bad vibes. I heard the group give off tired remarks.

"Seriously?" ー " oh come on!" ー " im tired." I look over to haruto to see he is asleep and is waking up due to the loud explosion. "Urgh...THATS IT!!!" I swear, I saw one of his eyes glow red while its covered by shadow. I alsp feel a sinister vibe on him. I know he's angry now.

" Come haruna!" ー " Y-yes..." I reply. " wait! you kids cant take them on!" maria interjected. "heh, you havent seen our strength together." they tilted their head as they look at the two of us

float towards the group of people. they stopped dazing and lazing and started to follow us.

we reached the location ad everyone there stopped to look at us." heh, bunch of kids?" ー " wont be enough to kill us." ー " heheheheh..." ー " you havent seen any of our abilities!" haruto shouted. "Haruna, lets do this!!" ー "yeah!" we stood side by side. "ACCESS!!!!" we both said as a pillar of light consumed us. they were confused as to why we wanted to kill ourselves. they laughed at us.

**Shin pov **

" Heh, your laughing way too early." a rather more deep voice was heard as the light died down and we see another set of pair standing where the two were

standing. "you will meet your demise!" the male said. " We will beat you up you meanies!" the girl said with a cutesy tone.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" the demonoids laughrd but their leader was beheaded by the male with a...BOOMERANG?!?! " We are the orange siblings!! DONT FORGET THAT!!!"

**CHAPTER END **


End file.
